Just Friends
by SexySelena666
Summary: Possibly a collection of  One-shot s  revolving around Sakura and her 'guy friend s ' having to watch her go about her life from the sidlines. WARNING; Chapter 1, SLIGHT mature content, not enought to be M but children probably shouldn't read!


**A/N: Ok! Another one-shot….maybe….I may consider continuing this into a series of all the Naruto boys in similar positions if you all would like that….it depends on the feedback I receive from ya'll! Well anyway I actually wrote this when I was in the car (Thank Buddha for portable laptops!) so yea…any who! Onwards!**

**~!259785409783240957109547818**

She laid there silently listening to the man besides her breathing. The white sheets around her were soft and they seemed to swallow her lithe form. She finally set her resolve and sat up. Looking back at the man in the bed she worried her lip for a moment then set her eyes to the window of the apartment. It looked out to the dreary sky and the large gothic apartment building outside, much similar to the one she was residing in.

She quietly, as to not wake her former partner, reached over and pulled a long white button up shirt of the lamp where it had been carelessly thrown the night before and pulled it over herself rising. She buttoned it somewhat as she walked over the window. She leaned against the window pane and stood there quietly musing in her thoughts.

She turned back to look at the man once again smiling wryly at how soundly he was sleeping. Quietly padding out of the room she slipped into the shower relishing the hot water, soothing her muscles. As she washed away most of the evidence of the night that had transpired the night before, her fingers paused at her neck and a flash of the happenings, of bare skin and of tender words exchanged from both parties. She smiled another smile, a real one this time. She felt slightly bad for leaving without a good bye, then again what else would she do? He hadn't woken up when she had nor had he given an inkling of wanting her to stay after the deed was done.

After the shower was done she slipped out of the shower grabbing the bag she had stored behind the door knowing that night what would occur when she woke up the next morning. She slipped on a black tank top and a pair of faded jeans with simple boots made for the weather outside. She carelessly through the towel that she had been using to dry herself over the rack beside where she was standing.

Glancing down she took in the thick metal ring hanging on a chain. She picked it up and slipped it over her head and situated her pink locks so it fell against her neck, cooling her skin, flushed because of the steam of the shower.

She then slipped the wrinkled white shirt into the bag beside the door and walked quietly out of the bathroom into the bedroom once more. As she picked up the clothes which were discarded and some soiled she was slightly surprised the man had _continued_ to sleep as if nothing were out of the ordinary. Though maybe it wasn't, maybe he was so used to bringing girls home from the club it had just been so natural for him he barely registered her presence.

She finally put the last into her bag and pulled out a cellphone; Cherry red and expensive looking. She simply called the number awaiting the answer she knew would always come.

She climbed down the stairs her back slung carelessly over her shoulders. Her hair by then had dried enough that it fell down her back in familiar pink curls and waves. Her heels clicking slightly she opened the door glancing up at the sky hoping it wouldn't rain and shivering at the sudden coolness of the air.

"Sakura-chan!" called a voice.

She glanced away from the sky and saw a spiky yellow head of hair, bright and cheery despite the bland atmosphere.

Giving a smile that seemed to transform her face she waved at the blonde and ran a hand through her tresses.

The man in front of her grinned and noticing her slightly shaking form pulled a small jacket from nowhere.

"I had a feeling you'd forget to bring one," he offered lamely, the whisker-like scars on his cheeks pulling as he grinned sheepishly.

He leaned down and grabbed her bag, his eyes running up and down her form as if checking for injuries, pausing at the hickies on her neck.

It had always been like this, her going out and getting drunk and ending up at some random man's apartment, her calling him asking him to pick her up, him coming, dropping whatever it was he was doing, and have to watch her simply go and offer herself to some man. But he kept quiet and watched. Because he was her friend, someone to watch her from the sidelines- no matter how painful it got. No matter how much he wanted to rip the men's' arms off when he saw them touching _his_ Sakura-chan. No matter how much he was in love with her, he did nothing to change it. He had, though, beaten a guy to a bloody pulp when she had called him up her voice shaking and when he arrived was covered in bruises.

She smiled at him sadly as if on the same track of thought he was on and again ran a hand through her hair.

"Thank you….Naruto…" she said softly as they set out to go back.

He glanced at her and put an arm around her, holding her a little too close to just be friendly, "Anything for you Sakura-chan..."

**A/N: well! There it is! What do you think? I might go ahead and make a series of this, ya know like the boys all in different yet similar situations? Well, gimme your feedback! Like whom I should use next and how the situation should be and such. Oh and no the 'man' is no one important, he can be whoever you wish him to be, from someone in the Naruto –verse, to an OC of yours or some random guy, it doesn't matter to me. Anyway, Bye Bye~!**


End file.
